Azula and her Sex Slave 2
by YURI YOKOCHAN
Summary: Before the world knew Aang,another was suspected of being the Avatar.Azula quickly takes action to bring the girl under her possession using her four 'special' servants. Will the girl join Azula, or will it take a little...convincing...? YURI.LEMON. Pt. 2


Azula and her Sex Slave Chapter 2

Kiyoko shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. Something was wrong, but what? She felt pain, but nothing was inside of her? But the pain was emanating from her breasts. Kiyoko sleepily reached up to feel her breasts, and found a clothespin type of thing pinching her breasts. She couldn't really remember anything, though. She was naked, but everything was dark. She reached up, and felt a tightly bound blindfold clasped to her face. Groaning, she turned over onto her back. Wait, she heard a quiet giggle. Who was there? Had she been captured? And then all of what had happened yesterday flooded her mind! Where were Natsumi, Hiromi, Asami, and Chenuang?

"Look girls, Kiyoko's up!" Kiyoko recognized Natsumi's voice. Kiyoko blindly felt around so as to get up, but warm hands grabbed her arms, and lifted them high. She felt chains being clasped around her wrists, and then heard a snap as they were clasped to the bed headboard. Her legs were spread wide, and chains were clasped around her ankles. The connecting chains to her ankle chains were clasped to the side of the bed up high. Kiyoko felt very exposed again. Her pussy lips were spread apart, and her hole inviting something to penetrate it. One of the girl's hands began massaging her clitoris, and tracing the outline of her pussy opening. Suddenly a finger was inserted into her pussy, and began fucking her. A second one was added, then a third! It was becoming very uncomfortable now. After being finger-fucked for a whole 5 minutes, the fourth and fifth finger was inserted! Then Kiyoko felt rising fear, as the hand began pressing forward. Her pussy lips began opening wider to allow entrance to the girl's fist! Now she was being fist-fucked! Kiyoko couldn't help it, but she began panting, as the level of the sensual pleasure rose. Her muscles began contracting, as she was about to have her first real orgasm! Kiyoko screamed, as the whitish fluid burst from being withheld and dripped out of her pussy lips. The hand was removed, and she could hear sounds like; 'Um', 'that's pretty good', and 'wow, she tastes good!'. Then she heard Hiromi's voice as something warm was lifted up to her face.

"Stick your tongue out, Kiyoko," commanded Hiromi. Kiyoko did as she was told in fear of what the girls would do to her if she didn't oblige. Once her tongue was out, a hand was placed on her tongue. It tasted bitter and sour! Kiyoko didn't like it at all.

"What is this?" she asked in disgust.

"Why, it's your cum, dear Kiyoko!" exclaimed Asami.

"It tasted great, don't you think?" asked Chenuang. There was a murmur of agreement from the other girls.

Then the blindfold was removed from her eyes. Kiyoko saw the four naked girls again, all of them were smiling. Chenuang then bent down, and laid her body flat on the bed. She inched closer and closer to Kiyoko's pussy opening, until her face was practically touching her pussy! Chenuang's tongue came out, and then she inserted the tip into Kiyoko's pussy! Then she tongue fucked Kiyoko nice and hard! Kiyoko didn't want to watch anymore, so she looked up, only to see that Asami had a vibrator! She then plunged it into Chenuang's pussy, and began fucking her! Chenuang paused to pant and then massaged Kiyoko's pussy with her tongue. Kiyoko began climaxing again, and Chenuang saw this. She licked Kiyoko's pussy up and down, and tickled it with her tongue. Her hands came up and played with Kiyoko's breasts, toying with the nipple, and tracing a pattern with her nail. Kiyoko groaned in a scared pleasure, and then cummed onto Chenuang face. Chenuang just giggled, then she herself cummed as well! Kiyoko looked away again to her right and saw Hiromi and Natsumi pleasuring each other. Hiromi had her face in Natsumi's, and Natsumi had her face in Hiromi's. Both were moaning in pleasure; while still tongue-fucking each other. Asami looked at a sun-dial in the corner, and leaped up.

"Shit! You guys, we're behind schedule!" Asami exclaimed.

"Oh, damn it! We're really gonna get it from Azula now!" Hiromi ranted. The girls scrambled for their fire nation uniforms, and quickly got dressed. They unshackled Kiyoko and pulled a thin gossamer dress over her head. They tied her up, gagged her, and put a blindfold over her eyes. Kiyoko was lifted up, and carried out a door. She was placed in the cart, and they traveled along the rough terrain. The air became warmer, and it was darker. They traveled for hours upon hours, until they halted.

"What is your business here?" Kiyoko could hear a guard ask.

"We are Azula's private servant's nit-wit! Now out of the way!" Natsumi snarled.

The cart continued forward, then stopped again. Kiyoko was lifted out of the cart, and they entered wherever they were. She was set down on a table, and something was waved underneath her nose. She suddenly felt drowsy, and very sleepy. She was again lifted, and they walked for awhile. She was set down again on a very comfortable bed, where she slipped off to sleep. Right before she slept, she heard Natsumi say something.

"We have delivered, the one you spoke of, your highness," Natsumi said graciously.

A fierce female voice responded; "Good, now leave us, Sex Slaves! Kiyoko and I have a lot to get to know about each other! Hahahahahahaha!"


End file.
